Nervous
by llllick
Summary: Percy gets drunk at a party and Thalia goes to pick him up. AU, slight OOC.


Thalia was in bed, sleeping peacefully when her phone started ringing. She groaned and fumbled for her phone, flipping it open. "Percy, it's 3:12 in the morning. This better be good."

"Hey babe," came a slurry voice. Thalia could barely hear because of the pounding techno beat in the background. "How you doin'?"

Thalia sat up, shaking her hair. "Perseus Jackson, are you drunk?"

Percy laughed slowly and dragged it on. "Haaa... haaa. Heh."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Uh, totally, yeah! Wait, wait! My dear Thalia, I have a poem I wrote for you. Some friend here at this party helped too."

Thalia facepalmed while getting dressed to pick up Percy. "Oh god. I don't wanna hear-"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, hey girl you're really 'purty' and I wanna fuck you."

"Percy, I would kill you but it'd be too easy of a battle and I have too much dignity." Thalia jumped out of her home's window and started running into the city. "Tell me where you are."

"Where I am?" Percy scoffed and Thalia heard someone mumble something to him. "Why don't you check your underpants?"

"Your friend isn't a genius, Percy, that's from a movie." Thalia stopped at a crosswalk, pushing the button multiple times. "If you don't tell me where you are I can't get you."

Suddenly there was a clamoring over the line and a voice shouted an address. She tried calling him back but it went straight to voicemail.

~~o~~

Thalia had arrived at the party about ten minutes ago and spent those ten looking for Percy. She finally saw him in sitting on a couch on the left wall, having a beer in hand. She walked up to him and knocked down the drink, grabbing him by his hand and pulling him up. "Alright, Percy," she shouted over the music. "Let's go."

It took Percy a few seconds to realize that it was Thalia. He started grinning like a fool and hugged her. "Oh, man! Guys, this is Thalia! _This _is _Thalia!_"

Thalia saw the other teenage boys on the couch and waved at them. "Hi. I need to take him home, he's kind of one of my best friends."

Percy shook his head. "No, Thalia! Have some fun with me."

Thalia rolled her eyes and said in monotone, "I don't have fun at sleazy parties."

Percy put his arm around Thalia's waist. He led her to the dance floor, grabbing a beer from the table. He handed it to Thalia. "Come on. You know you wanna." He smiled.

Thalia dodged the drink. "No, Percy, no. I can't get drunk because I have two stops to make."

"It could just be one, you know," Percy said, shrugging and handing the drink off to some random stranger. He dropped the topic and brought Thalia closer, his hands on her lower back and there was no space between them. "Dance with me."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "_One_ dance. Then I'm taking you home."

~~o~~

Thalia POV.

Percy Jackson. The definition of sneaky, drunk bastard. Well, alright. One dance couldn't hurt. I guess.

I dance with him, maybe a bit closer than someone would describe 'friendship'. Maybe a bit more sexual than someone would describe 'friendship' too.

Percy smiles at me. "Thaliaaa," he sings slightly off-key. "What a beautiful girl you are."

I just smirk. "Percy, if you don't get your hands off my ass I'll kill you." He moves his hands up higher and I'm surprised that I'm a bit upset about it even though I told him to. "How did you get yourself mixed up in this?"

Percy shrugs. "I don't know. Hey, wanna play the nervous game?"

I laugh and scoff. "Oh, hell no."

"It doesn't have anything to do with your boobs. Or legs."

What kind of nervous game is that? I narrow my eyes. "Fine."

Percy leans in slightly. "Nervous?" he slurs.

I shake my head. Thalia Grace is never nervous.

He leans in closer, his lips under my nose. "Nervous?"

I can smell the alcohol on his breath. It actually smells sweet. Must've been Jager bombs. I shake my head again.

Percy put his lips only a centimeter away from mine. "Nervous?"

Throughout this we're still swaying and grinding to the music. There's no way the kid's gonna go through with kissing me. I smirk and shake my head.

Ha. He didn't kiss me, see?

OH HOLY SHIT!

Wow... He's actually a good kisser. A _really_ good kisser. He better think I'm a good kisser.

Yeah, I don't think I'm bringing him home anytime soon. I'd much rather stay like this for the rest of the night.


End file.
